


Rearview Mirror

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an empty highway in front of him and Jo in the backseat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearview Mirror

The road stretched out before him, practically empty and just the way Dean liked it. The Impala, in perfect working order, hummed along the pavement. Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, enjoying the drive and the music on the radio. He glanced in the rearview mirror often, not just checking out the road behind him. He couldn't stop smiling.

He had an empty highway in front of him, his car running well, and his girl stretched out in the backseat. Life was actually good for the moment.

The radio turned to static and Dean turned it off, content with the sound of the road and Jo waking up in the back.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Highway 6, just passed mile marker 185. Should be a few more hours before we hit town."

Jo hummed, and Dean caught her stretching in the mirror when he glanced up. He rested an elbow on the rolled down side window, settling deeper into the seat and the drive. The sounds behind him changed from stretching to rustling clothing and a soft gasp.

Dean looked up, his breath catching as Jo cupped her breast, shirt opened and her nipple just cresting the edge of her bra. Jo's eyes met his in the mirror, a wicked grin on her face.

Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel as he heard the rasp of a zipper being lowered. The sweet sounds of her breath hitching and long drawn out sighs, as she pleasured herself had Dean shifting in the seat. His jeans grew too tight, no matter how he adjusted himself.

In the rear view mirror he could only catch glimpses of her, of one hand sliding into her open jeans, the way her hips moved as she gasped and moaned. It was hotter than any porn he'd seen. He'd become intimately familiar with the sounds of pleasure she was making, know she was getting closer to the edge. When she cried out, Dean had to press his palm down on his erection, willing it to subside.

"As soon as we hit a motel,. I'm going to lock the door and take you right there against the wall."

Jo laughed, a little breathless as she met Dean's eyes in the mirror, unfazed by his threats.

"Why wait?"

That wicked look was back in her smile and eyes as she pulled her hand from her jeans, gleaming with her juices.

Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled over.


End file.
